Another Stupid Alien
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: Natsumi was walking to school one day, alone because her brother was sick, when she saw a green figure sitting on a swing.  ONE-SHOT.


Hinata Natsumi, or in English, Natsumi Hinata. Even though she was a second year high school student and an all time alien babysitter, she was as normal as any girl her age. She had a not-so-secret crush on an oblivious boy, hung out with her friends during school breaks, and fought with her younger brother on many occasions.

So, if someone asked her what she planned on doing early Monday morning, it would definitely not be _this_.

"Stupid frog, I expect this carpet to look brand new when I come back from school. Got it?" Natsumi said to the green, two-foot tall alien that her family practically adopted as she placed her lunch into her backpack. The 'stupid frog' gave her a sloppy salute and held the handle of a vacuum cleaner with unnatural pride.

Natsumi faced the stairs that led to her brother's room. "I'm going to school now! If you feel like you're going to throw up, run to the bathroom, okay?"

Natsumi heard a mumble and a sneeze from upstairs and headed for the door. She locked the door behind her as she exited the house. She stood silently for a moment to check if Keroro was still vacuuming the carpet. When she heard the rumble of the vacuum cleaner continue she started on her way to school.

Natsumi walked down the sidewalk with her backpack hanging over her shoulder, but stopped when she saw something green in the corner of her eye. She looked over to the practically deserted playground to her right and saw a small, green child kicking his legs slightly on a swing. The child wore a long, pink shirt, black boots, and black gloves. The child had large eyes and black hair fashioned in an Elvis-like style. Natsumi felt her anger boil.

Natsumi marched towards the figure on the swing. "Hey, stupid frog!"

The boy spun around to face her, shock written all over his features. Before the boy had time to speak Natsumi lifted him into the air by his collar. He cringed and was about to say something when Natsumi beat him to it.

"What are you doing out here? I told you what would happen if you were caught!" Natsumi shook the boy in her hands.

The boy took a few seconds to process what Natsumi was saying, as if Japanese wasn't his first language. His eyes widened for a moment before he glared daggers at her. "What are you talking about? Unhand me! I'm normal!"

Natsumi scoffed. "Yeah right, did you really think I would be fooled by this disguise? A toddler could make something better than this!"

The boy was obviously shocked. He began kicking and screaming. "GIR! GIR, help your master! It's the FBI!"

If there was anyone around, they would have gaped at the teenage girl almost strangling a little boy, but for some reason the streets were empty. That was good for Natsumi. She didn't want someone to call the police and find the alien that should be cleaning her house.

"I am not the FBI, you stupid frog." Natsumi growled. "Now go back home and finish vacuuming the carpet."

"Silence, human! I will not clean your house of filth!" The boy yelled, crossing his arms.

Nasumi dropped the boy onto the ground and held him down with one foot. The boy squirmed beneath her and began speaking a different language. He kept repeating the word 'GIR' over and over.

"Now," Natsumi spoke, a cold look in her eyes. The boy went silent. "Get home, and get to work."

The boy screamed and kicked at Natsumi, though he didn't hit her. "Let me go! I have to get back to skool!"

Natsumi crossed her arms. "You're not allowed to go to school. Fuyuki and I told you that."

"I am so, human!" The boy hissed, still trying to get free. "My teacher will send me to the underground classrooms if I don't get back!"

"Mhm," Natsumi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the boy's lie. "What's your teachers name?"

"Ms. Bitters." The boy spat. "Now unhand me. I have to go."

Natsumi raised an eyebrow. "If you're not stupid frog, then why are you green?"

The boy glared at Natsumi. He looked her over before speaking. "Skin condition."

"You need to do better than that,_ stupid frog_." Natsumi picked the boy up again, looking him in the eyes. "What about your ears? You don't have a nose, either. Is that part of your 'condition'?"

"Yes." The boy replied, crossing his arms. The two glared at each other before the boy kicked Natsumi's arm and broke free from her grip. The boy ran away, yelling in another language.

Natsumi turned around and strode back home. When she got inside, she saw that Keroro was vacuuming the carpet and humming to himself happily. Keroro looked over at Natsumi. "Oh, Natsumi-dono! Is school done early today, de arimasu?"

Fuyuki sat on his bed reading a book on ghosts, when he heard a scream and a bunch of curses coming from downstairs. Fuyuki raised an eyebrow. He thought his sister had already left for school. Sighing, the boy walked out of his bedroom to try and stop his sister from murdering his best friend.


End file.
